Alone
by Chris Lightfellow
Summary: Will change rating soon. SanMir romance. Please R&R!
1. Prologue: Kioku

Author's notes: This fic has been posted before, but I think I really have to post it again. I've corrected a few errors, mostly in grammar and added more adjectives to make it detailed. S/M, inspired by the song 'Alone' from Saiyuki. Please do review! Flames will be accepted. [ contact ] [ visit ]  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha – no own.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Alone  
Prologue: Kioku   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_ "A dry breeze is blowing,  
The city is getting cold.  
I wonder how many seasons have passed  
Without even a sound?"_  
  
  
Memories started to linger as Sango sat down, watching the starless night sky. Together with Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Myoga and of course, Miroku, she started to remember the things they have gone through. Happy, sad or tragic may it be, the memories she once shared with her friends were the best of all.  
  
It's been almost a year since Inuyasha and party were able to defeat Naraku. Instead of becoming a full demon, Inuyasha decided to become a full human. He lived in the present time together with Kagome, enjoying a happy relationship with her.  
  
As for the ever-famous lech, Miroku, he has finally lost the curse of his Kazaana. He still flirts with other women, despite the fact that he actually proposed to Sango before. He meets our taiji-ya every now and then, though, as she travels through different places, still working as a demon exterminator. But shows no sign of him remembering his proposal as he continues to go out with women, taking advantage of him being a monk. This angers Sango most of the time, but what could she do? Miroku proposes to every single woman he meets, especially when he still had his curse, thus, asking them to bear his child. It wasn't really surprising that he did the same to Sango.  
  
Though she hates to admit it, Sango is hurt every time she remembers Miroku's proposal. At the back of her mind, and at the bottom of her heart, she knows that Miroku has left a huge hole that makes her eyes a small pool of tears.   
  
The same happened to her at this moment, as she is alone and had nowhere to go. Her closest friend, Kagome, asked her before to just live in the present era but declined because she'd rather stay there than leave her memories with her family. Sango still clings on her sad past, and hasn't moved on. How she wished there was someone, someone who would act as a shoulder she could lean onto at times she was like this.   
  
In tears, she lied down in the cold shivering night, as dry breeze filled the place.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Kioku - Japanese for 'memories'/'memory'.   
  
A/N: So how was it? Did it suck *again*? xD Hope you liked it, though. Feel free to flame or criticize, just review, please? I was depressed the last time because I only got a few reviews. JUST REVIEW OKAY? I'll worship you forever if you do! *grins* Thanks!!! Next chap... Chapter 1: Anata 


	2. Chapter One: Anata

Author's notes: Okaaay! The first chap finally. PLEASE!!! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: *Sighs* If I own Inuyasha, would I even have to do this?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Title: Alone Chapter 1: Anata (You)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"All of the people coming and going Bear heavy burdens, Searching for tomorrow Within the heat haze wavering in the distance."  
  
The sky had little light when Sango woke up. Her eyes were filled with dried tears from last night.  
  
"Ittai!" a cry escaped her lips as she stood up.  
  
She stepped on a broken tree stem and had a small wound on her right toe. It was bleeding, so she took one of the bandages Kagome left her before she went back to the present time together with the now human Inuyasha.  
  
As she was placing bandages, she heard a child's scream. She stood up and immediately forgot about her wound. Despite the pain of her foot, she pursued on following the source of the scream.  
  
The farther Sango goes, the louder the child's scream becomes. Suddenly, the cry of the child stopped. The taiji-ya's eyes widened as she saw the cold remains of a girl's body divided in half and a beastly-looking demon, with blood on its sharp claws.  
  
She remembered the incident in Naraku's castle, the incident when she lost everything she had. Her family, her friends, everyone in her village, she lost them all. Hence, fury started to heat up the body of Sango. She started attacking the youkai using her Hiraikotsu, but the demon was able to evade the strike with its arm. Sango was about to catch her huge boomerang when her toe suddenly ached; thus, having her weapon hit her instead. She fell on the ground, but is still conscious. Her vision started to blur as she lied down, thinking if it was going to be her end. Or is it?  
  
Dark, everything was dark. She was lost in the middle of nowhere. Fear started to grow inside the taiji-ya's mind, she was alone, and tears started to run down her cheeks.  
  
"Is this the feeling of dying? Will this be my end?"  
  
Sango was startled as she felt a warm feeling on her arm.  
  
"Sango?" a voice called her.  
  
The girl's eyes opened and saw a familiar figure right in front of her. As her vision started to become vivid, she realized who it was.  
  
"Y-you?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, I know. I intentionally wanted to leave you hanging there, so you hafta watch out for the next chapter. You know the drill. Click on that 'Go!' button there and give me some reviews. *begs* ;-; 


End file.
